Step and Chaseshipping one-shot collection
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: Stepshipping and Chaseshipping dabble and one shot collection.(Because they seem under appreciated that's why) Will be taking requests for fics. Updated- I screwed up paring Chaseshipping Duke gets kicked out and goes to Joey for help.
1. Answer the question

"Answer the question?"Grey eyes glared into light blue ones.

"N-no!" Cried the blue eyed teen.

"Well why not?"The grey eyed teen took a step back and put his hands on his hips and glared at the green haired teen that was pinned up against the wall.

"Because it's a private matter, Mokuba." The taller teen stated in a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Come on are you a virgin or not. It's a simple yes or no question." Mokuba smirked as he watched the older teen squirm at the question. "Come one Noa."

"I know it's a yes or no question Mokuba! I am not an idiot! But it is a very personal matter!" Noa was trying he really was, but it's hard to fit into the world of the living when you spent the past 16 plus years in a digital prision. Sure he loved this world,he loved the feeling of wind blowing through his hair and knowing that it was real and not some computer simulated sensation traveling through his nervous system via some bundle of wires at the bottom of his skull. He loved the fact that he could walk and keep walking till he was tired not till he hit graphic limits of his virtual prison.

Yeah he loved all that but there was something he'd give up all his new found freedom for, love or a lover but more precisely the grey eyed teen that stood before him. But no one wanted a green haired eighteen year old virgin, who was suppose to be dead. Noa had accepted the fact that he was alone and that he'd probably always be was fine with that he accepted it long ago. But he wanted to be loved. He wanted strong arms wrapped around his waist, he wanted to be shoved roughly up against a wall and kissed till his lips were bruised and he wanted to be left craving more.

"Noa...Noa are you still in there?" A slim tanned hand was being waved in his field of vision.

"Yeah" He sighed. "I'm still here Mokuba." Mokuba smiled at the teen lean up against the wall. Sure he was the only living blood relative of that monster Gozaburo but Noa was nothing like that monster. Pure,sweet,innocent Noa, was the opposite of his father even if nobody else saw that he was. Noa the unwitting object of his watched the older green haired teen intently. His light blue eyes were always filled with pain and torment. Noa's eyes were a far cry from the piercing sapphire eyes of his older brother, Seto. But like Seto whose eyes only melted for one person his long time boyfriend Joey. Noa's eyes only ever lost all pain when he,Mokuba,was there.

"Noa?" Mokuba whispered taking a tiny step forward.

"Yeah?" Blue eyes looked up from the spot on the floor ,they had been wistfully gazing at, to see that he was almost nose to nose with the ravened haired teen.

"Iloveyou!" Mokuba blurted out. Noa froze had he heard right? He loved him? How could anyone as perfect as Mokuba love anyone as hideously damaged as himself? Noa's shocked gaze fell on the grey eyed teen in front of him. The grey eyes looked hurt. Why?

"Never mind it was stupid of me to bring it Noa."Mokuba turned his eyes stung he could feel the tears coming. _Don't cry, a Kaiba does not cry, no matter how much it hurts._ Noa lunged forward and grabbed Mokuba's hand and intertwined their fingers, he spun Mokuba around so they were facing each other.

" I love you too,Mokuba. And to answer your question...yes I am a virgin."Noa's gaze fell to the floor as a slight blush covered his cheeks. Noa raised his head when he was shoved up against a...wall? "Mok-" He was cut off by Mokuba's soft pink lips crashing into his with more forces than necessary. Noa inhaled sharply and wrapped his long seder arms around the other's neck. Mokuba pressed the Noa even harder against the wall, he placed both his hands on either side of Noa's head. Mokuba smirked and ran his tongue along the bottom lip of the pinned teen causing the other to gasp. Mokuba took this opportunity to slip his tongue into Noa's hot other groaned as he felt Mokuba's tongue enter his two tongues battled for dominance, Mokuba end up winning and was allowed to map out every inch of Noa's mouth. Mokuba was the first to break away, he ran passionate kisses down the other's jaw line and neck. Noa moaned as he felt teeth on his sensitive skin.

"That can be fixed you know." Mokuba panted into the other's skin.

"God I was hoping to hear you say that." Noa smiled and pulled Mokuba into another kiss as the two stumble towards the raven haired teen's bedroom.

* * *

**Please Review**

**So this is for Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san hope you liked it. **

**PS. This may become my Step and Chaseshipping dabble and oneshot collection if people want.**


	2. I screwed up

rs- Thank you so much! I really love that couple too. I'm so happy you like my shitty little one shot.

Wolf- So this is a chaseshipping one-shot that mentions puppy. Sorry if Duke seems out of character.

* * *

"You self righteous jerk!" Crash

"At least I'm not some pretty boy CEO who feels in fucking titled to everything!" Slam

Duke stormed out of the apartment he had up until eight minutes ago shared with his boyfriend of two years,Tristin. But now two years of hard work to actually keep their slowly sinking relationship afloat was gone all because Duke wanted to show some of his old "friends" that he could still seduce anyone. Duke sighed leaning up against the wall of an apartment building across the street from his former apartment. He watches the shadow in the window with it's telltale uni-spike as it paces back and forth.

"You really fucked up this time didn't you Duke?" He asked himself lean his head against the cold stone wall.

"Yeah you did." He chocked out as he tried to hold the tears back. "Shit!" He screamed turning to punch the wall he was leaning on. He reaches into his coat pocket and brings out his cell. "Might as well." He mutters punching in the number, he holds it up to his ear it rings twice till a calm sweet voice answers on the other side.

_"Hello"_

"Joey" He chocked into the phone.

_"Oh Ra, Duke what happened? Are you alright?" _His voice is full of worry. Sure Joey and Duke may not be the closest but Duke was always there and Tristan loved him so he was okay in Joey's book.

"I-I screwed up Joey" He paused trying to catch his breath and stop shaking. "I screwed up real bad Joey and I-I don't think I can fix it this time!"

_"Shh it's going to be okay, Duke." _Joey tried to sooth over the phone.

"No, it's not going to be okay Joey! I don't think I can win him back this time."

"_Okay, um well why don't you come over to the house me and Seto are here so we can figure something out, okay?"_

"Okay, I'll be there in half an hour."

_"Alright see you in half an hour."_ Joey sighed and hung up. He stood up shaking his head to find Seto and tell him about the unexpected guest.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Coming!" Joey shouted form the kitchen as he walked towards the door. "Please,come in Duke" Joey stepped back form the door as the emerald eyed male walked through the door. "Seto's in the living room so lets go in there." Duke nodded and followed Joey into the living room to find a relatively grumpy Kaiba sitting on one of the black leather couches.

"Duke" Kaiba growled as he glared at the green eyed CEO.

"Kaiba" Duke replied calmly as he sat down in the loveseat facing the couch.

"Seto be nice." Joey warned, glaring at the brunet. "So Duke what happened between you and Tristan?" Joey's eyes soften when they land on the ebony haired male, who was frowning deeply.

"Well I was hanging out with some friends...

_"So the great Duke Devlin is finally in a relationship." Chuckled a blonde haired male._

_"Do you have a problem with that Hayate?"_

_"Oh,no. It's just you've lost your touch." A blue haired male chimed in._

_"What the hell are you talking about Tsubasa?" _

_"Oh you know now that you've got someone you can't pick anyone up."_

_"Why the hell would I do that, if I have a boyfriend you idiot?"_

_"Well it's not something you would do it's just something you can't." __Hayate_ replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

_"You two are morons." Duke groaned._

_"Well, do you want to prove you still have it?"_

_"I still have it I'm never going to loss it, so shut the hell up!"_

_"Prove it." __Tsubasa_ leaned forward and tapped Duke's arm with his beer bottle.

_"Fine" Duke stood and walk towards a blond leaning up against the blond._

"I'm just going to cut you off right there Duke." Joey said holding his hand up to the ebony haired male. "So you got some random chick's number because your pride was on the line?"

Duke looked down sheepishly a slight dusting of pink on his cheek. "Um...yeah I did."

"And let me guess this pissed that monkey *slap* Ouch! What the hell Joey?"

"Tristan is my best friend so be nice." Joey growled.

"Fine, so this pissed Tristan off to no end and he kick you out."

"Yeah, I don't even know how he found out. I came home and he started screaming at me."

"Wait what was her name?" Joey asked.

"I think it was May Stevenson. Why?"

"YOU IDIOT THAT'S HIS COUSIN!"

"Oh hell..." Duke's eyes widen as all the pieces start to fall into place. "How the hell am I going to fix this?"

"One go to him and tell him what the hell happened. Two apologize! You love him don't you?"

"I do Joey it's just what if he doesn't want me back?"

"Than that's your own damn problem. Now if you would leave me and m puppy where just about to eat dinner."

"Still kinky as always huh Kaiba?"

"I don't even know why I try." Duke stood and left the couple to bicker as always.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

_"_Coming" Came a sad voice from the other side of the door. "What are you doing here Duke?" Tristan hissed, standing in the doorway glaring at the green eyed male.

"I-I came he-re to ap-ologize." Duke stuttered, shrinking under the taller males glaze. "Look I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you Tris. Your the most important thing to me."

"Oh, I am? So your stupid ego has finally fall huh?" Tristan joked as he leaned up against the doorway,crossing his arms.

"I'm really sorry. I just oh Ra I'm bad at this."

"Yeah you are. But that's what makes you adorable." Duke blushed adorable does that mean he's forgiven.

"Adorable? Does that mean you forgive me?" Tristan chuckled shaking his head.

"Not full but I can stay mad at you forever now can I?"

"Oh" Duke replied sadly and hung his head, he turned to leave but found someone holding his wrist.

"Come home Duke." Tristan said as he pulled the smaller male closer to his chest.

"But muph!" Tristan had cut him off by kissing him.

"I love you,but you talk to much you know that?"

"I love you too. And I've been told."

* * *

Please Review

So it's almost 11:00 at night and I've finished YAY. So the next one will either be this one shot through Tristan's eyes or a song one-shot or **if I get a request then that.**


	3. Thanks Facebook

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san-Stepshipping! Kaiba finds out about Mokies and Noa's secret relationship! If there could be some puzzle and bronze and tender at LEAST mentioned.

Here you go Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san. Sorry it took so long, I've had not internet.

It was an average day or at least up to this point in time it was had woken up at his usual time 5:30,had a shower,gotten dresses,woke his lover and his younger brother, had his normal two cups of caffeinated coffee,eat breakfast courtesy of Joey,and arrived at Kaiba Corp. at seven o'clock sharp. But unbenounced to the elder Kaiba the universe was just working on was to screw up his perfectly normal day. Enter his cousin, Yami, and the two idiots that were always with him unless sucking face with their lovers.

"What do you three want, I'm an extremely busy man if you didn't know." Seto says through gritted teeth.

"I just want to congratulate Mokuba on his relationship with Noa." Seto froze, he could feel them looking at him, he could feel his left eye twitching.

"What the hell are you talking about, Yami?"

"You have a facebook right?" Bakura asks lean up against his desk.

"Of course I do!"

"Well then look for yourself priest." Seto mutters something about not being a priest, but opens his FB account nonetheless, and what he sees shocks him to put it simply. But if you want something more complicated he flips shit simply meaning he screams out some cursing in some language the others don't comprehend.

"He took that a lot better than I thought he would...scratch that." Yami corrects himself when his cousin the famed CEO Seto Kaiba throws his laptop out the office window. Bakura smirks as Malik shoves a hundred dollars in his hand. Yami groans.

"What did you think he was going to do Malik?" Yami asks the pouting male.

"I thought he'd try to throw Fluffy out the window." Bakura's eyes twitches.

"I AM NOT FLUFFY!"

"Sure and I'm not a crazed killer." Bakura sticks his tongue out and storms out of the office followed soon after by a crazed Kaiba.

"So Kaiba what are you going to do about the twerps boy-toy?" Bakura asks sinister smirk playing on his pale lips.

"I'm going to kill him" Bakura laughs but stops when he see the dead serious expression on Kaiba's face.

"Wait you're kidding right." Kaiba steps out of the elevator and into the the entranceway of the building. "Shit you're serious." Bakura runs after Kaiba. "Stop Kaiba don't do anything you'll regret." Kaiba enters his sleek black limo and drives away. "Shit"

* * *

Please Review

Okay so super short this will turn into a two shot um so yeah sorry I really just wanted to get this published.


	4. SOPA

I'm sorry but SOPA is back and it needs to be stopped I'm am sorry for this not being a chapter.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen


End file.
